Just Two Of Us
by KwonZimi
Summary: Disaat kau mulai menyukai seseorang, namun dia telah ada yang memiliki, dan itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?


Just Two Of us

GENRE : Romance.

Main Cast : Sandara Park

OC : YG Family

Note: tanda /…/ itu author yang ngomong.

Bremm bremm.. Bremm bremm..

Seorang pemuda mengendarai sepeda motor ninja hitam , helm hitam, memakai sarung tangan hitam, membawa tas besar di punggungnya, dan memakai seragam sekolah. Behh.. kece badai. Memakai jaket kulit hitam, memakai cincin emas besar, dan gelang anyam kuning.

Lampu mengubah warna nya menjadi hijau, dengan segera pemuda tersebut pergi dengan motornya tanpa jejak.

Aku yang mengendarai sepeda pink, sempat cengo melihat pemuda tersebut. Tak disangka kendaraan di belakangku mulai mengamuk karna sejak tadi aku tetap di tempat tanpa menghiraukan lampu lalu lintas dan klakson yang bersahutan seperti sebuah parade. Badanku terasa lemas setelah sejak tadi mematung dan terbang ke langit ketujuh. Aku tak kuat untuk mengayuh sepeda ku, badanku lemas dibuatnya.

Saat aku tengah memarkirkan sepeda ku, terlihat di kejauhan chaerin menghampiriku.

"heyy, Sandara!"

"oo, hai Chaerin! Selamat Pagi. Bagaimana tugas mu apa sudah selesai?"

"heyy. Memangnya aku ini pemalas? Hahaha."

"noo.. just kidding. Haha"

"Haahaa. Mmm Sandara, kamu udah lihat anak baru di kelas kita? Gilaa kece banget lohh."

"hah?" Sandara berpikir. 'apa jangan-jangan pemuda yang tadi ku temui di jalan? Omo ,, badanku melemas. Aku tak sanggup untuk membayangkan wajahnya."

"hey, sandara. Kok melamun?"

"mm…nggakpapa kok. Ayo kita ke kelas, aku penasaran nih. Hehe,."

"oouu. Baiklah. Ayo!"

Saat hendak ke kelas, seorang anak lelaki dengan santainya menepuk pundak Chaerin.

"hey chaerin, Sandara! Mau kemana kalian? Ikut dong haha."

"heyy. Kau mengagetkanku. Kita mau ke kelas. Katanya, ada anak baru loh. Mau liat gak?"

"ahh.. ga penting. Ya udah sanah gih."

"idihh.. sok sibuk kamu seungri."

"hahaha.. sudahlah abaikan ayo kita ke kelas." Potong Sandara.

Di perjalanan Sandara dan Chaerin mengobrol.

"hey, Sandara, kau tau kenapa bommie tidak masuk kemarin. Aku sudah menghubungi nya, tapi tidak ada kabar."

"sudah berapa lama bommie tidak masuk? Aku tidak tau Chaerin, sudah beberap hari aku tidak menghubungi siapapun. Handphone ku rusak, lagi di service."

"ooo.. ya udah aku cuman nge cek aja siapa tau kamu tau mengenai bommie. Mm. nanti guru yang akan mengajar siapa ya?"

" kemungkinan Mr. jinusean atau.."

"Mr. T.O.P?" samber Chaerin.

"heyy, Mr. T.O.P udah masuk kelas kita kemarin. Kenapa? Kau ingin diajar oleh nya lagi? Oughh.. itu membosankan, his face is good, tapi pelajaran ga masuk semua nih."

"hhmm.. kalau begitu Mr. Daesung?"

"kemungkinan. "

"mmm.. hey, Sandara, kau akan duduk dimana? Ayolah sebelahku saja."

"okeyy.. "

"heyy, dimana anak baru itu?" tanya Chaerin kepada Minzy.

"dia sedang di ruang kepsek. Gilaa.. fashionista banget deh."

Sandara menelan ludah. 'apa benar yang tadi ku temui. Omo aku tak sabar melihatnya."

"wowww.. aku tak sabar melihatnya. Haha" sambar Chaerin.

Tiba- tiba seisi kelas berteriak. "aaaaaa… oppaa.. oppaa.."

Mereka berteriak layaknya melihat idolanya.

Aku tak dapat menahan detak jantungku yang terus berdebar. Semakin dekat pemuda tersebut semakin cepat detak jantungku. Sepertinya jantungku mulai copot. Deg deg deg deg deg. Pemuda tersebut melewatiku. Bau parfum mahal tercium olehku. Jantungku berhenti berdegup kencang. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di belakangku. Aku tak mampu melihat wajahnya. Aku terlalu lemah untuk ini.

Mr. Daesung selaku wali kelas mereka memasuki ruang kelas. Semua murid menempati tempat duduknya.

"selamat pagi! Hari ini kita ada anak baru. Kalian pasti telah melihatnya. Silahkan JiYong untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas."

Namun pemuda itu tidak menggubris perkataan . Ia tetap asik mendengarkan lagu dari Headset nya.

Taeyang yang ada di belakang pemuda itu, segera meemberi kode kepadanya dengan mendorong kursi pemuda itu.

Seketika pemuda itu mencopot headsetnya dan menoleh. "ada apa?"

"hey, ini waktu mu untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas."

"mm.. Mr. Daesung, bolehkah memperkenalkan diri di tempat dudukku?"

"baiklah silahkan, kita tak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk persiapan lomba antar siswa."

"perkenalkan nama ku Kwon Ji Yong. Panggil saja aku JiYong. Aku orang seoul, namun karena orangtuaku ada bisnis di pulau jeju, aku tinggal disana 12 tahun. Lalu Aku baru pindah dari pulau Jeju ke Seoul karena orang tuaku akan mengembangkan bisnis di seoul mulai sekarang. Aku cukup pendiam karena aku tidak memiliki banyak teman di Pulau Jeju. Mm.. aku minta maaf apabila perilaku ku dapat menyinggung kalian karena aku tak terbiasa bergaul. Sekian, aku harap kita dapat menjadi teman baik."

"wahh. Kau sangat cerewet ternyata." Timpal Seungri.

"hmm.. benarkah? Maaf."

"kenapa meminta maaf. Sudahlah. Haha." Balas seungri.

"baiklah anak-anak, silahkan kalian berganti pakaian dan berkumpul di lapangan bawah. Kita akan mengadakan seleksi lomba disana."

"hey, Sandara! Ayo kita ganti pakaian. Hhmm. Aku tak sabar mengikuti seleksi nya." Ajak Chaerin kepada sandara.

"hey, aku ikut." Teriak Minzy.

"tunggu" tahan JiYong.

"kenapa?" Chaerin menoleh.

"aku mau nanya, ini lomba apa dalam rangka apa?"

"ini lomba adu bakat antar siswa. Dalam rangka Ulang tahun Sekolah."

"mm.. apa yang terjadi jika menang?"

"kemungkinan, bakatnya akan dikembangkan, atau di transfer ke management ternama."

"wow.. bakat apapun kah itu?"

"mm.. ya.. silahkan kau ikut. Pendaftaran ada di ketua kelas."

"siapa ketua kelasnya?"

"aku ketua kelasnya." Jawab taeyang.

"oh. Kau."

"aku taeyang ketua kelas disini. Mereka bilang aku pintar bernyanyi dan dance." taeyang memperkenalkan diri sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"ohh. Hai taeyang aku JiYong. semoga dapat berteman baik."

"isi formulir ini lalu siap siap dengan kostumnya. Segera menuju ke lapangan bawah. Hey, kalian bertiga (chaerin, Minzy, Sandara) kenapa masih disini? Antriannya akan sangat panjang."

"ooouu.. okay."

Sebelum beranjak aku sempat menatap wajah dan mata JiYong. omo aku rasa aku akan salah tingkah. Dengan tiba tiba…"hey, JiYong, Taeyang fighting! Hehehe."

"oouu.. sandara terimakasih." Balas Taeyang.

Jiyong tersenyum kecil.

"nggak enak ya gak ada Bommie serasa ada yang kurang." Timpal Minzy kepadaku dan Chaerin saat hendak menuju lapangan bawah.

"iya. Tapi kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik." Balas Chaerin.

"hmm.. teman teman aku harus ke kelas dulu ada yang ketinggalan."

"mm.. baiklah. Cepat ke lapangan bawah ya."

"okeyy."

Saat di kelas, aku mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Mm.. tidak bukan menyanyi, yahh nger-Rapp. Omo siapa kah diaa?

Aku segera memasuki kelas dengan diam diam. Tak kusangka dia adalah Jiyong. sepertinya ia sedang berlatih untuk seleksi nanti.

"ehmm.. maaf JiYong aku mengganggumu." Dengan tiba tiba ku berkata.

"ohh.. tidak apa. Dara, kau akan menampilkan apa?"

Aku terkejut karena ini pertama kali lelaki memanggilku Dara. Biasanya mereka akan memanggil Sandara atau San untuk keakraban.

"mm.. ya? Aku, Chaerin dan Minzy akan tampil dance dan bernyanyi. Tadinya akan bersama Bommie namun ia sedang sakit. Mm.. permisi aku harus segera ke lapangan bawah. Apa mau bersama?"

"ouu.. semoga berhasil. Kau duluan saja."

"hhmm.. baiklah." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku segera berlari menjauh dari kelas. Omo, apa yang terjadi dengan ku. Apa aku menyukainya. Tidak. Saat pertama bertemu. Omo, apa ini sebuah drama?. Tidakk, apa yang terjadi denganku. Pikirku saat berlari menuju lapangan.

"hey apa yang terjadi, mengapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Minzy kepadaku.

"tidak apa." Jawabku dengan meringis.

"selamat siang. Kita akan segera mulai acara seleksi / lomba antar siswa tahun ini. Kalian akan maju sesuai nomor urut di setiap grup."

Suasana cukup menegangkan. Pengumuman siswa yang terpilih dilaksanakan pada hari sabtu yang di tempel di setiap mading kelas.

Tiba saatnya hari pengumuman.

"hey, san, kau yang melihat pengumumannya saja." Perintah Chaerin kepadaku.

Dengan teliti aku melihat setiap nama yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut. Dan betapa bangganya diriku, melihat grup ku memasuki semi final.

"chaerin, Minzy!"

Mereka berdua menoleh. "apa kita masuk semi final?" tanya Chaerin.

Aku mengangguk dengan mantap. Tiba-tiba air mataku jatuh. Ini bukan air mata sedih, tapi gembira. Tak kusangka aku dapat memasuki semi final.

Taeyang, Jiyong, seungri, dan Lee Hi memasuki semi final dalam kategori music.

Betapa bahagianya hari ini menerima kenyataan bahwa grup kami dapat memasuki semi final. Dalam hati, aku juga bahagia, lelaki itu juga ikut bersama kami semua memasuki semi final nanti. Itu artinya aku dapat melihatnya setiap saat di ruabg latian. Bahagianya..

Saat hari ke 3 latian, aku, Cherin, Minzy, Taeyang, Seungri, dan Lee Hi berencana untuk pergi untuk menghibur diri dari padatnya latihan. Kemungkinan kita kan ke mall terdekatdan bermain di Han River.

"heyy, bolehkah aku membawa teman temanku yang lain?" tanya Chaerin

"siapa?" tanya taeyang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chaerin.

"mereka adik kelas kita. Siapa tau nanti akan lebih seru."

"baiklah. Berapa orang?"

"mmm.. hey kawan kesini."

Terlihat, JiYong, anggota Winner, dan AkMu.

"woww.. sungguh banyak. Mm.. bolehkah aku membawa kedua temanku?" tanya Lee Hi.

"terserah kau saja." Jawab seungri.

Dari kejauhan datang Hanbin dan Bobby.

Mereka semua telah uduk di tempat masing masing. JiYong duduk di sebelah Chaerin. Mino yang merupakan fansku duduk di sebelah ku dan tersenyum. Untuk menghormatinya aku membalas senyumnya. Sebaliknya, Hanbin sepertinya dekat dengan Lee Hi. Dan terlihat Bobby yang mendekati Suhyun. Namun, Chan Hyuk kakak suhyun tertawa, dan berkata "apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kau mendekati adikku? Haha.." mereka semua tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa, namun tidak dengan hatiku, serasa ada yang janggal. Tak sengaja aku melihat ke arah Chaerin. Senyum dan tatapan Chaerin kepada JiYong berbeda. Dan omo, aku melihat Chaerin dan Jiyong bergandengan tangan. Oughh.. aku tak tahan melihatnya. Sepertinya aku ingin menangis. Tangan ku bergetar. Saat air mata hendak menetes, dengan tanggapnya Mino memegang tanganku. Dan itu membuatku berhenti menatap Mino dalam-dalam. Aku bingung dengan perilakunya. Tiba-tiba Mino berbisik kepadaku. "aku tau, sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku ada disini untukmu." Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Mino.

Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada Mino namun Mino memotong..

"hhmm.. ayo kita segera berangkat. Agar tidak terlalu malam kembali ke sini."

Semua bergegas berangkat. Dengan mesranya Chaerin menggandeng JiYong. Namun teman-teman tidak menghiraukannya. Apa mereka sudah tau hubungan mereka? Mengapa hanya aku yang tidak tau.? Dalam pikiranku au bertanya tanya sepanjang perjalanan menuju mall.

Di mall semua bersenang-senang. Tidak denganku, aku masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi, aku juga bimbang, rasanya semua emosi tercampur dalam hati dan pikiranku. Mino yang sedari tadi di sampingku sepertinya mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan. Ia beberapa kali mencoba menghiburku. Namun, aku tetap membiarkannya. Mungkin kesabaran Mino sudah habis. Hingga ia menarik tanganku ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Noona, aku tau yang kau rasakan. Tapi apa kau tak menghargaiku? Aku sudah menghiburmu dari tadi. Ia telah menjadi milik orang lain!."

Kata-kata Mino mengagetkanku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, tidakk, airmataku mulai menetes, dan bertambah deras.

"apa yang terjadi? Apa semua orang telah mengetahui hubungan mereka kecuali aku? Apa hubungan Chaerin dan Jiyong? apa mereka berkencan? Sejak Kapan? Mengapa ia tak bercerita kepadaku?"

Mino ikut menangis melihat kondisiku. Tangannya segera memegang pipiku, dan dengan segera mengusap air mataku.

"Noona, apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu? Aku tau kau memiliki 1000 pertanyaan mengenai hal ini. Tapi apa kau siap mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan mu? Aku tidak ingin kau bertambah sedih. Ku harap kau akan menghadapi kenyataan."

"kau tau kan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Beritahu aku cepat! Agar semua jelas, dan mungkin aku bisa menerimanya."

"baiklah. Tapi kau berjanji untuk berhenti menangis."

Aku mengangguk ragu.

Di samping tangga Mino menceritakan kejadiannya.

"jadi, Chaerin dan JiYong menjadi pasangan kekasih sesaat setelah pengumuman lomba antar siswa. Chaerin menyatakan perasaannya kepada JiYong saat pulang sekolah dan .."

"apa? Jadi, Chaerin…" aku mulai meneteskan air mata.

"ya.. dia yang pertama mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Jiyong, dan Jiyong… JiYong menerimanya."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar hal ini. Dalam hati aku berkata, begitu cepatkah Jiyong menerima Chaerin. Apa ada kemungkinan aku menetap di hati Jiyong.

Aku mulai menangis di pundak Mino. Mino terlihat mulai khawatir.

"tak apa bila aku lanjutkan?"

"lanjutkan ceritamu Mino, aku tak apa."

"semua orang telah mengetahuinya. Mereka tau itu saat Chaerin menggandeng tangan JiYong tadi."

"hah? Mengapa tadi mereka diam saja?"

"tentu saja mereka diam. Mereka tau kau menyukai Jiyong saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya. Kami tidak ingin melukai persaanmu."

"tapi Chaerin,,"

"ada apa dengan Chaerin?, ku harap kau dapat menerimanya. Dan jangan memutuskan hubungan persahabatanmu demi cinta. Mungkin Chaerin tidak mengetahui bahwa kau menyukai Jiyong. jadi jangan kau benci sahabatmu. Aku mohon."

"lanjutkan ceritamu."

"mungkin Chaerin tidak bercerita kepadamu, karena akhirnya dia mengetahui kau menyukai JiYong lebih dulu darinya."

"jadi, Chaerin mengetahui nya? Mengapa mereka melanutkan hubungan?"

"tentu saja mereka melanjutkan hubungan. Bayangkan jika kau ada di posisi Chaerin, kau tak akan melepaskannya bukan?"

"iya, namun, apa Chaerin tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Ia telah mengetahui aku mencintainya. Tetap saja ia mengumbar kemesraan."

"hey, jangan begitu, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama juga."

Aku tak dapatmembalas perkataan Mino. Aku hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib ku. Sebaiknya kita kembali. Sudahlah jangan menangis, segera pergi ke toilet dan bersihkan wajahmu.

Aku mengangguk lemah.

Di han River….

Kami semua duduk dalam satu tempat menikmati indahnya malam di Han River, sambil memakan cemilan yang kami beli saat di mall. Angin malam sungguh menusuk tulangku. Dengan sigapnya, Mino melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepadaku. Aku rasa ia sungguh perhatian.

"terimakasih, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"tidak apa, kau lebih penting."

Aku tersenyum.

"ini kopi untuk menghangatkan badanmu." Tawar Mino.

"terimakasih."

Aku segera meminumnya. Namun,saat aku melihat sekeliling. Aku sama sekali tak melihat JiYong di sini.

"mm.. Mino, dimana Chaerin?"

"hey, mengapa kau mencari dia? Kau tidak akan memarahinya bukan. Kau akan dianggap sebagai pemutus hubungan orang."

"hey, memangnya aku ini apa? Hahaha."

Mino terlihat senang melihatku tertawa.

"hey, mau mencari udara segar?" tawar Mino.

"hahaha.. udara ini sudah cukup segar. Tapi baiklah."

"pakai syal ini agar tidak terlalu dingin."

"terimakasih Mino. Kau sangat perhatian denganku."

Saat berjalan jalan dengan Mino aku merasakan kenyamanan. Sepertinya dia bisa menjaga rahasia.

"mm.. Noona, maaf aku hanya penasaran dengan suatu hal. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"tidak apa, silahkan bertanya."

"apa yang noona suka dari JiYong?"

Aku agak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Namun apa daya, aku tak kuasa.

"hhmm.. Love at first sign. Aku menyebutnya begitu. Saat itu hari dimana ia menjadi anak baru disekolah. Aku bertemunya di jalan. Aku meleleh dibuatnya. Haha.. aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku suka padanya."

"apa dari tampangnya?mengapa kau tidak menyukaiku? Tampangku mirip dengannya. Haha"

"hey, mungkin iya, namuntak hanya itu. Hm… aku tak dapat menjelaskannya."

Aku tersenyum menatap Mino.

"apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu.. mm.. kau mulai melupakannya dan menyukaiku? Woww, begitu cepat peubahan hatimu. Hahaha."

Aku tertawa.

"hahaha,, hey, kau sangat percaya diri. Kau lucu. Aku belum bisa melupakannya. Aku masih menyukainya. Entah bagaimana selanjutnya, tapi harus kuhadapi kenyataan pahit ini."

"ouuu,, sangan menyentuh hati perkataanmu Noona."

"benarkah? Haha"

Ekspresiku berubah, begitu pula dengan suasana hatiku. Mereka melakukannya tepat di depan mataku. Apa ini hanya bayangan cemburu ku, atau ini nyata?

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Mino yang menyadari ekspresiku membalikkan badannya. Mino terkejut, ia juga tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi.

Aku tidak menduga, mereka sejahat itu denganku. Apa Chaerin lebih memilih cinta dibanding persahabatan? Apa Chaerin menusukku dari belakang? Tanpa rasa bersalah ia menjalani hubungan itu.

Wajahku mulai berlinang air mata, aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Badanku melemas. Aku jatuh terduduk.

Mino segera memelukku, dan membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. Mino membawaku ke tepi Han River.

"teriak sekeras kerasnya, keluarkan semua kesedihan yang ada di hatimu Noona."

Aku mulai berteriak, hingga kehabisan suara.

"ini minumlah." Tawar Mino.

"terimakasih. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke dorm?"

"tentu Noona. Dengan senang hati. Ayo hapus air matamu, kita kembali ke tempat teman-teman."

"mmm.. kawan, aku mengantar Sandara Noona ke dorm. Sepertinya ia tidak enak badan. Aku duluan ya."

"apa yang terjadi? Baiklah hati-hati di jalan!" jawab Bobby.

"mmm.. aku ikut, aku juga sudah kelelahan, aku bisa menemani unnie di dorm." Tambah Suhyun.

"hey, suhyun, kau meninggalkanku?" balas Lee Hi.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah teman temanku.

"baiklah ayo ikut. Minzy, kau pulang bersama Chaerin?" jawab Suhyun.

Seketika, aku merasa sedikit tak menyukai chaerin. Hatiku terasa sakit mendengar nama Chaerin. Tapi aku masih punya teman yang mengertiku. Aku menatap teman-teman tak terkecuali Mino.

"iya," jawab Minzy. "hati –hati San, get well soon!" imbuh Minzy.

Aku tersenyum kepada Minzy.

Di dalam Mobil, suhyun dan Lee Hi, terus menghiburku. Itu membuatku membaik.

"hey, cepat sembuh San, kau tau besok jadwal sangat padat, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Saran Lee Hi.

"terimakasih atas perhatian kalian. Ku harap begitu."

Mereka tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

Sesampainya di dorm, aku, suhyun, dan Lee Hi, menuju ke kamar ku.

"hey, aku ada permintaan untuk kalian. Apa kalian mau semalam menginap di kamarku?"

"oh tentu saja kami mau. Memang ada apa?" timpal Suhyun.

"tak apa, aku ingin merasakan pertemanan yang sebenarnya. Mm..tidak maksudku, suasana yang berbeda. Hehe."

"kau ini ada-ada saja unnie." Jawab Lee Hi.

"mm.. Lee Hi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hanbin?"

"hey, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa." Bantah Lee Hi.

"apakah itu sebuah hubungan tanpa status?" tanya Suhyun sebagai candaan.

"hey, ada apa dengan kalian. Ini membuatku malu. Haha." Jawab Lee hi.

"suhyun, bagaimana dengan Bobby?" tanyaku sebagai candaan.

"dia baik baik saja." Jawab suhyun tanpa beban.

"tentu saja dia baik baik saja karna bersama mu. Hahaha." Celoteh Lee Hi.

"apa? Kami hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih, kumohon kalian mengerti." Bantah Suhyun.

Malam ini penuh dengan canda tawa.

Mino tampak senang, ia tersenyum melihat sandara, suhyun, dan lee hi tertawa. Ternyata, dari tadi Mino berada di depan pintu, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Begitu khawatirnya Mino terhadap Sandara. Mungkin cintanya tulus. Namun, ia menyadari, hanya JiYong yang ada di hati Sandara. Dan Mino sadar, ia hanya sebagai teman, tidak,, sahabat tepatnya.

Keesokan harinya, saat aku dan Mino sedang berjalan di atap, Chaerin menghampiri dengan wajah menunduk.

"san, bisa ku bicara denganmu?"

Aku menoleh. Aku masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin, namun aku ingat perkataan Mino, jadi aku harus menghargainya. Begitulah teman seharusnya.

"ehmm.. silahkan."

Chaerin menatap Mino.

"baiklah aku pergi, aku akan tunggu di pintu."

Aku menatap langit, aku tak bisa menatap wajah Chaerin. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"san, aku minta maaf padamu, aku rasa kamu telah mengetahuinya. Aku ingin menjelaskan kepadamu, tapi aku bingung harus memulai dari mana. Aku baru tau kau juga mencintainya."

Aku mulai meneteskan air mata mendengar ucapan Chaerin. Aku tau jika teman, aku harus memaafkannya. Tapi tak semudah itu.

"mengetahui apa? Apa kita ada masalah? Tentang apa?"

Aku mulai terisak.

"mengenai hubunganku dengan JiYong. aku minta maaf. Tapi aku sudah putus dengannya kemarin. Jadi, kumohon maafkan aku."

Aku mulai menangis. Chaerin yang melihatku, merasa bersalah, dan ia memegang tanganku. Namun, aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"apakah itu penting? Kau sudah putus dengannya, apakah itu penting? Aku tau kau nyaman bersamanya. Hingga kau tak sadar kemarin malam di Han River aku melihatmu bersamanya. Kau tau, itu sungguh menyakitkan. Dan kau hanya mengatakan maaf?"

"aku putus dengannya itu penting, karena aku dapat melanjutkan persahabatan denganmu. Kemarin itu, bisa di bilang sebuah perpisahan."

"aku mengerti, dan aku sadar, bahwa kalian saling mencintai."

"tidak, kau salah. Kami tidak saling mencintai. Aku baru sadar JiYong mencintaimu. Ia menerimaku karena ingin menghargai perasaanku."

"maaf chaerin, mungkin aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak akan marah kau berhubungan dengan JiYong, tetapi mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Itu tidak akan membuatku terkejut."

"tidak aku yang salah. Jadi tolong maafkan aku."

"ya, kau memang salah, tapi aku, dan JiYong juga salah. Seharusnya kau jujur dari awal, mungkin aku dapat menghapus perasaanku. Kau chaerin, kau telah berbohong padaku. Jiyong juga mencintaimu, terlihat dari tatapannya kepadamu. Kau boleh melanjutkan hubungan mu dengannya. Aku tak melarang. Tapi kumohon, kau harus selalu jujur kepada sahabatmu."

"terimakasih San, kau memang sahabat terbaik. Maafkan aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku harap kita dapat berteman baik."

Aku mulai menenangkan diri, dan memberikan pelukan kepada chaerin. Aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kami semua. Mino, terimakasih atas saran dan nasehatmu. Kini aku mengerti.

"baiklah chaerin, ayo kita ke ruang latihan."

Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"hey, apa pembicaraan kalian sudah selesai? Ku harap tak terjadi masalah seperti ini."

"terimakasih Mino." Jawab ku dan Chaerin bersamaan.

"bolehku ikut kalian berdua?"

"tentu saja." Jawab ku.

3 Bulan Kemudian..

"Hmmm.. san, mau kah kau menerimaku? Ku rasa aku menyukaimu sejak kau menyukainya."

Aku mengangguk riang.

"really? Ini aku ada hadiah untukmu. Ku harap kau menyukainya."

"oo.. kyeopta.. aku menyukai hadiah ini. Dan aku juga menyukaimu. Terimakasih kau selalu ada di sisiku"

"sama-sama. Ku harap ini terus berlangsung."

"haha.. apa-apaan kau."

"memang kenapa?"

"mm.. Mino, apa rencana selanjutnya? "

"mm, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dara?"

"panggil aku sesuka hatimu."

"woww. Mm, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke Pulau Jeju. Bagaimana?"

"mm. tidak buruk. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta?"

"tentu."

"bagaimana jika kita pergi mengelilingi kota seoul saja? Aku rasa itu lebih romantis. Just two of us. Haha."

"baiklah. Apapun untukmu."

Akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia~~


End file.
